With the development of internet technology, the demands made by users to various software applications software applications are not limited in the form of stand-alone functions. More and more users desire that software applications have certain network functions to allow interaction with a remote user based on basic functions of the software applications.
The demands made by users to more software functions also increase difficulties for software development. In the case of software for a single personal computer, for the purpose of implementing network functions, a relevant communication function module has to be added into the software. Compared with stand-alone functions, the implementation of network functions makes a higher demand for development personnel and development environment. Thus, to implement network functions in stand-alone software, it will apparently increase the development difficulty and development cost, and thereby restricting the development personnel to a certain extent. In addition, different development personnel may use different network environments when developing or testing software applications. It is inevitable that the users would meet the compatibility problem when using the network functions, thereby often requiring the users to make different network configurations for different software applications, resulting in increased difficulties in operation.